


Be With Me, Mi Amor

by cathartickonundrum



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Jesse is an insecure bean, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nervousness, They just appreciate each other so much, They love each other so much, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 09:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathartickonundrum/pseuds/cathartickonundrum
Summary: Hanzo is waiting patiently in freezing weather for Jesse for a dinner date.Meanwhile, the cowboy is preparing a much more exciting surprise for his boyfriend.





	Be With Me, Mi Amor

The cold, winter air nipped at his pink-tinted nose as he walked down the busy streets of downtown. He didn't want to admit it, but he had been unprepared for such weather and was afraid he might freeze. It was 11°F after all. Not the best temperature to be wearing merely a black leather jacket, a graphic tee, and skinny jeans. He had to keep his aesthetic though, poor him. Just as he was about to check his phone for messages, he heard a familiar voice call his name.  
"Hanzo!! Hey, wait up!!" Hanzo turned to the direction of the voice, and no surprise it was none other than Jesse Mccree. Jesse's faded, red serape flowed in the breeze as he struggled to catch up to Hanzo among the crowded sidewalk. As he arrived in front of his freezing counterpart, panting, Hanzo gave him a questioning look.  
"Jesse... What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be catching a train?" he asked, confused. Jesse chuckled and shook his head.  
"Nahh, I can leave tomorrow. I thought it was more important to give you this thing I meant to give you, but never did," McCree rummaged through a duffel bag and pulled out a book, a petite box, and a homemade scarf. He wrapped the navy blue knitted scarf around Hanzo's neck. Then Jesse handed the book to him and gestured for him to flip through. Hanzo gently flipped over the front cover and read a small message:  
  
Here's to the two of us, but mostly you, and the wonderful time we've spent together. All the jokes, cheesy pick up lines, tough times even- I've had such an amazing 5 years being with you and I was hoping-  
  
Hanzo furrowed his brow wondering what the rest was supposed to say when Jesse interrupted his thoughts.  
"Maybe we could make this officially official?" he smiled sweetly, with a hint of nervousness. Hanzo's heart rate quickened when he realized what was happening. Jesse got down on one knee and pulled out a small black box out from his bag.  
"Hanzo Shimada, would you do me the honor of makin me the happiest man in the world and marry me?" he shakily proposed, opening the box to reveal a simple silver ring with Japanese kanji carved on the inside of it. Hanzo had his hands over his mouth in pure joy and quickly nodded.  
"Yes, yes, God yes. I would love to marry you, the love of my life, the man of my dreams, the one who has saved me numerous times. Yes, I will gladly make you the happiest man Jesse," he answered, not able to stop grinning at the cowboy. McCree got up off of his knee as quickly as he could to embrace his now fiance. He smiled sweetly at Hanzo and then closed the space between them, chapped lips tenderly meeting slightly less chapped lips. They didn't break apart until the archer started giggling.  
"Now what's this about, mi amor? What's so funny?" Jesse confusedly questioned, a small smile on his face.  
"Heheh sorry, it's just... Now I owe Genji five dollars-" Hanzo couldn't finish the sentence before he started laughing again. The cowboy at his side couldn't help but laugh too; He was just too adorable to not laugh with.  
After the Shimada got over his giggle fit, Jesse slid the ring from the box onto his lover's finger. Hanzo examined it gingerly, then grabbed Jesse's hand, placing a small kiss on the top. The cowboy blushed at that, and then intertwined their fingers.  
"How 'bout we go get somethin' to eat and warm you up, darlin'? You're real cold feeling Han," Jesse offered. The archer squeezed his hand and nodded.  
"Yes, that would be nice. I'm not sure about you, but I am starving," he replied. Jesse nodded in agreement, then excitedly pulled Hanzo down the sidewalk.  
"I think I know a good place around here, I bet you'll love it!"  
Hanzo grinned lovingly at his new fiance.  
"I bet I will love, I bet I will."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the terrible summary and title haha  
> Also for the shortness  
> I'm not good at writing long stories lmao  
> These two will be the death of me I sweAR


End file.
